Parentage: ‘AMIHAW1811’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Haworthia limifolia plant (not patented), the seed parent, with Gasteria hybrid ‘Green Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,763), the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor in the winter of 2014 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. In the summer of 2015, one seedling was observed which exhibited unique growth and foliage characteristics. After confirming the stability of the unique characteristics first observed, the new plant was selected for commercialization and given the name, ‘AMIHAW1811’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIHAW1811’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2016 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through four subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.